


Un excellent plan

by Nelja



Category: Master Li and Number Ten Ox - Barry Hughart
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, Sexual Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 20:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il y a des rumeurs sur Boeuf Numero Dix ; selon Li Kao, le moyen le plus efficace de les dissiper est de faire courir d'autres rumeurs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un excellent plan

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Barry Hughart.

"Détritus ! Résidu de blatte bâtarde et puante !" 

Boeuf atterrit violemment sur la chaussée. 

"Ta virilité est celle de la méduse femelle !"

"He bien, cela semble arrangé." conclut Li Kao, rayonnant. "Certaines herbes sont miraculeuses. La rumeur de tes... faiblesses se répandra sous peu du bordel dans toute la ville. Le roi rira, renoncera à te reprocher les infidélités de sa chère épouse, ainsi qu'à l'exécution."

"Un excellent plan." énonça Boeuf, abattu.

"Tu pâlirais devant un papillon eunuque !" crièrent encore les demoiselles.

"Mais devais-je vraiment y laisser mon amour-propre ?"

"Allons, allons. En faisais-tu seulement quelque chose ?"

Boeuf gémit.


End file.
